Sephiroth Returns
With a plan figured out, Ratchet and Yasha moves on top of one of the trains, while Kiva and the others moves through them in the other. Kiva: Hope this works.. - Before Kiva and a few others can move further, Fuller stands before them. Fuller: You foolishly think that you can take on a mercenary like me? - Tapion draws his sword, pointed at Fuller. Tapion: You are involved into this mess. There's no point for you, holding back. Kiva: Yeah, you bully! - While Kiva and a few others fight against Fuller, guns blazing, Yasha, Ratchet and Sasha suddenly stopped and Sephiroth appears before the trio. Sephiroth: You came back striking. Impressive. Ratchet: I want to know. Why are you controlling Butch, Skeletor and Vicky to do your bidding? Sephiroth: What I want, Ratchet, is to control the entire population of human scum. Sasha: Like what? Some kind of president or something?? Sephiroth: A god among men. - Meanwhile, Kiva spotted Ratchet prepare to fight against Sephiroth. Kiva: Come on, Ratchet! Take him down! Sephiroth: This is just between the four of us. - Sephiroth summons his gaint sword and prepares to strike the second train. Ratchet: KIVA, NOO!!! - With one swing, Sephiroth clears the top of a car clean off while Kiva and the others seek cover from his attack. Kiva: Fried cheese sticks!!! That was close.. - Ratchet growls at Sephiroth and Yasha agrees with his student. Yasha: I grow tired..of your face! Ratchet: You will regret what you have done! - Both Yasha and Ratchet fought Sephiroth back to back, while Kiva watched in amazement. Reia: Kiva, let's go! Kiva: Oh..right! - Kiva and the first group are dealing the second train, while Ratchet and Yasha are fighting Sephiroth and Sasha believes that Ratchet's training does an effect on her husband. Sasha: Ratchet, you do make a right choice. - Meanwhile, Kiva and the others spotted Butch with Rebecca on his hand. Tapion: Come on, John. Where are you..?? Kiva: For Pete's sakes, hurry up! Reia: Hang on.. Butch, think about what you're doing.. On second thought, don't even try to kill for power. Butch: Well, lucky guessing I see for a pretty little-- - The Lone Ranger was spotted near a cliff-side. Reia: Don't push your luck before I shoot you, blindfolded! Butch: Try as you might, though.. - Butch heads on top to the car, with Rebecca still captive. Reia: Let John deal with Butch. Kirby, you still with us? - Kirby trying to say 'yes'. Kiva: Sweet. Reia: Let's get going. - Kiva nodded and moved on to their mission. On the other train, Ratchet and Yasha continues to fight against Sephiroth. Hit by hit, Ratchet gains the upper hand by the help from his master, while Sasha and the second group moved further down. Suddenly, Reia spotted a tunnel heading towards Ratchet, Yasha and Sephiroth. Reia: Captain, TUNNEL!!! Kiva: Duck! - Ratchet spotted the tunnel up ahead, as well. Yasha: Go below! - Ratchet enters the cars as Yasha fight against Sephiroth head-on. Blow for blow, Sephiroth is started to slow down and Yasha quickly go down into the cars. Upon impact to the tunnel, Sephiroth exploded in black magic and reappeared inside. The battle ends with a new move from both Genis and Yasha. Genis: Yasha! Yasha: Ready.. Genis/Yasha: Indignation Slash!!! - Genis uses a spell into Yasha, increasing his strength, and Yasha slashed through his opponent. Feeling weaker, Sephiroth is finally defeated. Sephiroth: You..did grow..stronger.. - Sephiroth moved back to the end of the train, knowing that he can't return to this time zone. Ratchet: Your power of greed will never reach you, Sephiroth. You're done! - Sephiroth stepped out of the train and disappeared, with his own power. Yasha: Well done, Ratchet. Sasha: Come on, we got a train to stop! Kirby, swallow some fire from the engine! - Kirby nodded and headed for the engine. But, it's shut tight. Alister: Let me. - Alister opened the door and Kirby suck up the fire as he transformed into 'Fire Kirby'. Kiva: Nice. Ratchet: This is a good time to get out of this train before something else went wrong. Sasha: I agree. Everyone, fall back! Kirby, lit the fuses! - Kirby nodded and goes on ahead, while everyone gets off the train and caught up with Kiva and the first group, who just shut the train down for good. Kiva: We shut down the train, guys. Ratchet: Great. We need to make sure those rocks are not to used again. Qwark: Can I just keep one? Ratchet: No. Qwark: It would be a great product for Gadgetron. Ratchet: How? Clank: Ratchet! Ratchet: Okay, no. Let's follow Kirby. Kiva: Okay. - The gang make their way to the riverside, where a bridge was built underneath it, and Kirby, Tonto and John are waiting. Kiva: Where's the kaboom? There was suppose to be a kaboom! - Even Kirby was confused. That is, until the entire bridge blows up and the train finally goes down with it. The Wild West is safe again. Timmy: Yes! We did it! I can't believe we actually pull this off. Kiva: Boo-Ya! We save the Wild West! Ratchet: We sure did. Reia: Everything, up to this point, has been corrected. Nice job, everyone. Kirby, you can go back to Dreamland. Thanks for the help. Kiva: Yeah. See you soon. - Kirby jumps a few times, excited, as he disappeared. Wanda: Timmy, our magic is working again. Timmy: That's great. Ratchet: Weird.. Whatever is going on with the power output on your wand-shaped sticks, I guess we should look into it. Sasha: Looks like there's enough power to go back home, Timmy. Kiva: Take care, Timmy. Oh! I mean, 'The Masked Stranger'. *giggles* Timmy: Thanks, everyone. I have a great time. - Timmy and Wanda rode on Cosmo and ride off back home. Wanda: So, 'Masked Stranger', learned a lesson or two? Timmy: Yep, this is one of those adventures I'll never forget. - Back at the river, Ratchet thought about something important and it's time to deal with it. Ratchet: Just one more thing to take care of.. Genis: 'The Separation Protocol'.. Kiva: I guess so.. Sasha: Are you sure you know what you're doing? Ratchet: Of course I do. - Back at the Starship Phoenix, the entire gang looks at Ratchet, who has just seen that the protocol is on stand-by mode by his order. Fully know that he can't abandon his family for his blaming reasons, he pressed the red button. Quorra: Seperation Protocol deactivated. Sasha: You've done a great deed to many. We are all proud of you. Ratchet: We should visit Colby again and get a few things before I should talk to Yasha about my training. Kiva: Sounds fair to me. - The gang headed back to Colby for the final scene. Category:Scenes